


K.A.I.A.B.W.I.D.M.T.R.

by UltimateRobotKiibo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Kiiede will probably come into play later knowing me, Omorashi, Scat, Wetting, Will add other characters if and when they become relevant, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateRobotKiibo/pseuds/UltimateRobotKiibo
Summary: K.A.I.A.B.W.I.D.M.T.R. - Kaede Akamatsu is a bed-wetter. I don't make the rules.Because the NDRV3 girls deserve some omorashi situations too.These are probably just going to be a bunch of different stories about Kaede peeing herself and sometimes the other girls too.





	1. Kaede's Secret

Kaede was walking through the courtyard of Gifted Inmates' Academy. Since they have been in this school, her 15 other classmates and she have managed to make it through several motives without murder. They dubbed her their leader, a title she will continue to try her best to earn. She has lead through honesty and friendship. Well, there is one thing she hasn't told the others...

A breeze from out of nowhere (Literally nowhere. It makes no sense they are in a giant glass dome, how is there wind?) blew through the courtyard and lifted up Kaede's skirt, revealing not a pair of panties that you would expect from a high school student, but a pink, poofy diaper.

Yes that's right, Kaede Akamatsu, the SHSL Pianist's biggest secret is that she wears diapers.

Kaede pushed down her skirt with a bright red blush and glanced around, hoping no one saw. To her luck, no one was even around. She felt relieved. Really relieved. 'Uh oh.' Kaede thought as the hands that had still not left her skirt could feel warmth enter her diaper as she wet herself.

Shortly after Kaede changed, Monokuma came on the intercom and called them all to the gym to reveal the next motive, no doubt. Kaede was the last to arrive, due to still having to dispose of her wet diaper and make sure none of the other students would find it and begin to ask questions.

Once they were all there, Monokuma and his 'adorable children' had begun to explain the newest motive. "You see kiddies, no matter how pure a person is, they still have secrets. Something they would rather die than let someone else know. Or in this case, rather kill than let someone else know. Sweeties, could you all be good cubs and hand out the papers?"

The Monokuma Cubs all looked so eager to please their dad. "I'll do it daddy!" "No me!" "Get out of my fucking way!" "Let me take care of it!" "Guys, we shouldn't fight!" Their banter would have been cute to Kaede, if they didn't want her and her friends to kill each other for their father's sake.

Once the envelopes containing all of their worst secrets were exchanged, they opened and read them. The reactions were varied, to say the least.

Kiibo looked like he was going to shut down. Kokichi's face almost made a noticeable shift. Almost. Miu looked so scared, Kaede wanted to offer her one of her diapers so she wouldn't make a mess on the floor. Tenko and Himiko held onto each other's hands for support. Ryoma looked unaffected. Rantarou looked...unsettling was probably the best way Kaede could have put it. Kaito straight up tried to eat his secret before Monokuma warned him that he had to keep the paper or else he would be executed. Maki looked ready to kill then and there. Gonta looked like he was going to cry. Korekiyo and Kirumi both looked like they were going to have anxiety attacks. Angie was praying to her god to guide the way through this. Tsumugi looked ill, like she was going to need a trash can soon. Shuichi pulled his hat over his face so no one would look at him.

Kaede had gotten so lost in gauging other people's reactions, she forgot to look at her own secret. She slowly opened it, and there it was. Her biggest secret.

_Kaede Akamatsu still wears diapers._

Kaede almost used her diaper then and there when she read the secret. She hoped that it was something else, anything else. But no, this was it. This was all it could have been.

"So if you don't want these secrets revealed to the world and to one another, you better axe someone in the next 24 hours, or else. Welp, that's enough from your headmaster! Have a good day all!"

Miu seemed upset by Monokuma's cheery exterior. "Fuck off you deformed panda plushie!"

Monokuma feigned offense as he turned to Miu and said "How rude. Miu, would it kill you to be polite as I left? After all, this might be the last time we ever see each other. One of your classmates could be plotting your murder right now."

Miu shrunk in fear and hide behind Kiibo as Monokuma reduced her to a whimpering mess. Monokuma laughed at a job well done and began to leave once more, leaving the 16 students alone with their darkest secrets on their minds.

Kaede decided to bolster her spirits and try to speak to them all about whatever was on their minds when she tripped fell flat on her face. Her envelope and secret slid across the gym floor before landing at Angie's feet. Angie glanced down at the paper and gasped. Kaede felt her heart stop beating.

'Ok Kaede,' Kaede thought to herself, her mind running a mile a minute, trying to figure something out. 'Angie knows your secret now. But that's ok. If it was Kokichi or Miu, I would probably be blackmailed. I just have to talk to her about not telling anyone.'

"Kaede you wear diapers!?" As Angie incredulously blurted that out to the whole gym, Kaede could her the sounds of a car crash in her mind. Angie covered her mouth realizing what she said, and how loud she said it. The other 14 had all of their eyes settled on Kaede, all with looks full of judgement and surprise. Kaede tried to pull herself out of the wreckage of her mind, only to find one word. 'Run.' So she did.

Kaede burst out of the gym like a bat out of hell. She didn't know where to go, she just went. Her eyes were full of tears so she didn't know exactly where she was headed. 'How could I be so stupid!?' As berated herself, she heard the sounds of her classmates all laughing at her in her head  
She ended up running to her research lab, where she entered and slammed the door before sliding down the door and bawling. " _hic_ Great...n-now I wear diapers like a baby and I'm _hic_ crying like one too..."

Kaede's head was filled with thoughts of what her life was going to be now. Thoughts of Kokichi tearing off her skirt and locking her out of her room so everyone could see and laugh at her. Of Kirumi cracking jokes about how that is a mess she will not be cleaning up. Of Maki trying to check her diaper in front of everyone. Her life was going to be a living hell now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door she was leaned up against. She tried wiping her tears away so she could look somewhat presentable as she faced the music and what the rest of her life here would be. She opened the door and saw that the entire rest of her class was outside the door, all with mixed expressions.

"H-hi guys..." Kaede said a little bit louder than a whisper, trying to keep her eyes on her friends, but the floor looked so much better right now. Especially since she wanted to curl up on it and die.

Angie was the first of the others to say anything, her hands to her chest and it looked like she had been crying a little too "Angie is so sorry Kaede! I didn't mean to tell everyone, I just blurted it out! Please forgive me!" Tsumugi held Angie's hand to calm her down and Angie responded by wrapping her arms around Tsumugi's arm.

Shuichi stumbled on his words and asked "So is it true Kaede? Do you wear...diapers?" Maki turned to Shuichi with a slightly more aggressive face than her resting one "Of course it's true you idiot. We all read her secret off of the paper." Maki held up the paper and envelope carrying her secret. Kaede wanted to cry even more for forgetting it, but instead snatched it out of Maki's hand.

Kaede didn't really now how to respond so in a moment of panic and also a bit of anger, she tore off her skirt, leaving only her diaper something that made them all reel back in surprise.

"Go ahead and look! Look and laugh at the baby!" She was shaking with emotion, but she continued. "And yes! I use them too! I go in these, and have to change myself. I have never made it through the night dry once. I've peed myself mid conversation with you all before several times. I even once pooped myself sitting next to you Kiibo. I am a freak. I don't deserve to be your leader or your friend...I'm sorry."

The 15 of them all looked at a loss for words. None of them knew how to respond after Kaede's tirade. The one who came up with an idea first was someone none of them would have expected, saying something even more unexpected.

"I don't have genitals!" They all turned to stare directly at Kiibo, who was staring back at Kaede with a look of determination, and was holding up his secret that said 'Kiibo is a eunuch.' "I have nothing between my legs. I'll never get to have sex. I am made of metal. I wasn't born in a hospital, I was built in a lab. Kaede, you are not a freak for your lack of control. If anyone is a freak it's me. Please don't look down on yourself."

"Kiibo..." Kaede felt overwhelmed with a whole new emotion. "I'm afraid of ghosts, I get so scared I get sick!" Kaito had his secret presented to them all. "Angie likes to get naked whenever she is alone in her room!" Angie had her secret up, happy to try and alleviate her guilt by sharing her secret. They all followed suit, revealing their secrets to Kaede and the rest of the class.

"Kaede, we don't care if you wear diapers, you're our friend and our leader. We care about you. Please have more faith in our tolerance." Kiibo stated once again surprising everyone with how helpful he is being.

Kaede's face was covered with tears of joy. "Everyone...thank you! You have no idea how much it means to me for you all to say that. I'm so relieved...uh oh."

Kaede looked down at her exposed diaper as it began to turn yellow in the front and expand. But that wasn't all that happened this time.

The class all registered a horrible smell filled the air and they covered their noses as Kaede had a massive blush. "I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean to!" Maki was the first one to respond "Do you need help getting cleaned up? I am pretty experienced with changing diapers so if you need any help ever, I'll be able to lend a hand."

"I'll turn on my internal fans to blow the smell away, Kaede."

"Let me come up with a design for a self changing diaper, then you'll never have to worry about shitting yourself again! Hell, if it works out, I might make one for myself too."

"Do you need any supplies for your change? I'll be more than happy to go get them for you."

Kaede was giggling now at how eager they all seemed to show that they accepted Kaede, going so far as to change her diaper for her. "Guys, guys, I am fine. I keep all I need for a change in my backpack, and I can handle it myself. But if you do want to help, could you give me some privacy? I kind of want to get out of this as soon as possible, y'know?"

They all blurted out affirmation to Kaede and proceeded to file out of the hallway so she could be alone. Once they were gone, she realized that she now had 15 friends for life and that everything was going to be alright.


	2. Holdup at the Ladies Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends who piss together stay together. That's totally a saying.

“Kirumi! Hurry up! Please, we’re dying!” Kaede stood there with one hand firmly between her legs, pounding on the door to the girls bathroom in the dining hall. She was in desperate need to relieve her aching bladder. When she first arrived at this restroom, her need was urgent from putting off a bathroom break for more piano practice. But after waiting for half an hour, her need had gone from an seven out of ten to a nine-and-a-half out of ten.

“Yeah! What the fuck did you do? Fall in? Or are you just too embarrassed to come out and admit you were taking a nasty shit? Stop being a pussy and face the music!” 

The feeling of spit spraying against her hair reminded her of the fact that in that time, she was also not alone. 

“Miu, leave Kirumi alone. Tenko can get why a cute girl like her is embarrassed to leave the bathroom with an audience. B-but Tenko would really appreciate it if Kirumi got out soon! She can’t hold on much longer!”

“Uuuuuu… If Kirumi makes me wait any longer, I’m gonna have to kill her with my magic. If only I had any MP left, I could just go right here without anyone even knowing. I would go take a nap and recharge, but momma would be disappointed if I needed to change my sheets at this age.”

“Screw it. At this rate, I might as well go to the nearest patch of grass and start watering them. At least it will be less embarrassing than the alternative. But if any of the boys see me… Fuck, this ain’t worth a murder.”

“Ohh. I must admit that I love how much this like an episode of slice of life anime, with all the girls needing release with bright blushing faces. But that still doesn’t mean I wanted to experience something like this! Especially if there isn’t a happy ending to this problem. I really like the panties I’m wearing today…”

“Angie wishes she was back on her island! There is so much water there, that Angie could find one no problem, hop right in and…oh no. Thinking about it made me almost let go right there. Angie has gotta focus! Focus or face the embarrassment of an accident in front of all her friends!"

Kaede’s fantastic hearing let her listen in on all of her friends bemoan their desperation for relief similar to her own need to pee. Shortly after Kaede arrived, the others appeared one after another, all grabbing at themselves and dancing around, hoping for relief into a toilet, not onto a floor. Because all of them were here other than Kirumi, it didn’t take a SHSL Detective to figure out who they were waiting on in the bathroom.

‘Of course this had to happen at this bathroom. The bathroom that is the only one on this entire half of the school. Even if I wanted to try and make it to some other toilet, it’s no good.’ Kaede internally whined as her bladder had another wave of intense pain, as if she forgot that she needed to pee. Which is so stupid of her body! Honestly, she didn’t need that sort of reminder. 'Oh thanks bladder for reminding me you were full, I was just about to relax all my muscles right onto the carpet. You sure saved me!’ Ok, maybe her need to pee was making her a little grouchy and unreasonable.

With a growl and a huff, Kaede began to pound on the door to the bathroom again. "Kirumi! You better get out here right now, or else Tenko is kicking down the door!” Tenko looked at Kaede in surprise at that statement, as did all the other girls. “Huh? Tenko couldn’t kick down the door right now. Tenko could barely lift her legs without worrying about becoming a fountain.”

“Also I don’t think I would like the idea of peeing out in the open without a door.” Tsumugi added and the other girls nodded at her statement, sharing the sentiment. “Man Kaede, you sure are an idiot! I would laugh if I didn’t have to go so bad!” Miu literally spat out in Kaede’s face Kaede shot them all back a glare that made them all jump back and their bladders shudder in panic, even Maki. “I am trying to get her to come out already and I thought threats would work, ok? If you can’t come up with a better idea, shut up!”

Miu recoiled from Kaede and wrapped herself around Tenko in fear, which made the Aikido Master gain an ever deeper blush than the one she was wearing out of her need to pee. “Kyaa~! Don’t look at me like that! You made me make a little wet spot on my panties! Uuuu…” Miu looked ready to start crying into Tenko’s shoulder and maybe let out some other fluids onto Tenko’s legs with how badly she had to go.

Kaede calmed herself down with a sigh and turned back to her friends with a very ashamed look. “I’m sorry you guys. I shouldn’t be losing my cool like this. I just really need to go. But that isn’t any of your faults. It’s really not even the fault of- KIRUMI?!”

As she exclaimed that the other girls all turned around to see a very tense and twitchy Kirumi waddle into the dining hall. She looked flushed and sweaty, more so than a usual day of work for the maid, and was clutching onto the sides of her dress as if to keep her hands from straying to some other place. “G-goOd day e-e-everYone. I-is there by aNy chAAAnce the restroom is unoccupied? I was too inVOLVed in my c-chores today and reg-g-grettably nnneglected my need to p-p-p-p-pee.” 

She was met with absolute silence as the other 7 processed the fact that Kirumi was not in the bathroom as if someone told them that their whole lives were a game to entertain the masses. “Kirumi. We have been standing here in line for the bathroom for almost an hour now, thinking you were in there.”

“W-well Kaede, I most certainly am not, as much as I wish that were the case.” Kirumi seemed to have regain some composure after she had reached the rest of the female students, and no longer had to awkwardly hobble over to the restroom. “Well duh, we know that now!” Himiko piped up, with a pout apparent on her lips. “But the bathroom has been locked this whole time." 

Tsumugi decided to ask the question on everyone’s mind, "So if all of us are waiting out here…”

“Is the bathroom just locked?” Maki finished the cosplayer’s thought that she had been thinking herself, her usual indifferent and aloof facade gone was now replaced by a face full of fear that was turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

The 8 SHSL students looked at each other for a beat before all charging at the door, slamming on it and shaking the doorknob, hoping for any sort of sign of a chance of it opening and revealing to them their sanctuary.

“Come on, come on, come on! You can’t just tell me I have been here for an hour and you were locked for no reason!”

“Please just open! I can’t wait anymore! I’ll even piss in the sink like a boy or something! I’m too sexy to wet myself!”

“Tenko would kick down the door at the cost of her own panties to save at least one of yours, but Tenko can’t move her legs that much right now! Tenko for once wishes we were all boys so we could just go in a bottle or something!”

“My bladder is too full, I can’t think of any of my unlocking spells right now. My focus is broken! The magic seal I put on my bladder is breaking too!”

“If this is Kaito playing a prank on me again, I will turn him into confetti! I am not gonna wet my pants like one of those brats I had to take care of!”

“This doesn’t look too good for our heroines. It seems their dignity is about to leak out onto the floor and seep through the tiles! It has been an honor fighting with you all.”

“God? It’s me, Angie. I have given you my blood as tribute, let myself become your vessel, preached your good word everywhere I went, and prayed to you every night before bed. I would like to cash in all those favors here and now and ask you to let me go to the toilet. Either way, I know it might be all apart of your plan but I would really prefer if that plan let me stay dry. Amen.”

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuwah! I can’t hold it anymore! Please! Just! OPEN! UP!” 

The 8 of them continued in this pattern of screams, cries, prayers, and violence towards the the door until finally, 

“ _gasp_ ”

* * *

“Aaaaaaand there!” Kiibo removed the toothbrush from the piece of armor that rested on the top of his right shoulder. “My armor is finally all polished! It was a good idea to use the girls bathroom to get this done, I should actually thank Kokichi and Rantarou for the idea! I wonder if they are still at the arcade? Or maybe they have gone of to-"

”“”“”“”“ **NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO** ”“”“”“”“

Kiibo perked up at the sound of screams coming from outside the door that led to the dining hall. "Hmm. That’s strange. It sounded like several voices all just cried out in anguish over something. It’s a good thing I just turned back on my ears so I could hear that. And Professor Iidabashi said I’ll miss something vital if I turn off my ears while polishing my armor, hahaha. Looks like sometimes the robot knows best."

Kiibo gave himself one last glance in the mirror, admiring his fully polished armor, before walking out into the dining hall and being greeted by no one. "I wonder where however screamed could have gone off to? I sure hope they are all alri- Oh? What seems to be all over the floor in these puddles? Begin scanning.” A whirring noise, accompanied by a blue beam of light from each of Kiibo's eyes as he scanned the mysterious liquid on the floor. “Analysis shows that these puddles are in fact urine. Urine from 8 different females, no less. I wonder what this could mean that the 8 girls here all urinated right outside the girls bathroom…”

Then using his super computer for a brain, Kiibo understood the answer perfectly. “I get it! They all urinated on the floor right in front of the restroom as a form of protest towards a sexist society and gender roles! Such an obvious answer! I’m proud of them for taking a stand and fighting for what they believe in. I must admit that I am also proud of myself. All the others say that I can’t understand a situation at all and look at me go, solving the deep inner meanings behind a protest. I should go tell the boys about what I found here. They will surely be impressed of my reasoning skills now! Looks like I’m not some oblivious robot after all…” Kiibo triumphantly strode around all the puddles, making sure not to vandalize the girls beautiful protest.

* * *

8 soaking wet outfits hung up on hooks in the girls locker room as the sounds of the showers being used reverberated all throughout the locker room. The owners of those outfits were all standing under a running shower-head, just letting the water rinse the evidence of what happened just a few minutes ago off their naked bodies.

There were no words. They just sat there in sadness and shame, until Kaede finally decided to break the silence. “I-I can’t believe…we all just did that…” None of them shifted from their positions but decided to begin speaking.

“ _sob sob_ I feel like such a baby.” Kirumi admitted, her tears mixing with the water running off her body and going down the drain.

Miu wasn’t nearly as sad as the rest, at least not outwardly sad, despite looking down in shame like the rest of them. “It’s all of your faults I wet myself, you panty-pissers! If you could have held it, I wouldn’t have heard all that running water and lost control too!”

Tenko was conflicted for a number of reasons. She was ashamed for the reason that she just wet her pants in front of 7 cute girls. But she was also secretly happy and excited that she was now naked in a shower with 7 cute girls who are also naked. “Tenko’s body is supposed to be under Tenko’s full control as a martial artist. Tenko is a failure.” 'And Tenko is a filthy pervert~!’ She thought as her eyes wandered over all the girls’ bodies.

Himiko was still sniffling, which was an improvement from the sobbing mess Tenko had to help walk into the shower. “ _hic_ If only I had more MP…None of this would have had to have happened. _sniff_ ” 

Tsumugi muttered “There was a scene just like this in an anime I watched once.” None of them really payed it any mind, and she was almost glad about that.

Maki looked ready to kill. Her eyes were covered by a menacing shadow. She startled all of the others when she began to talk. “If any of you tell anyone that I wet myself, you are all dead! You hear me!?” They all nodded vigorously. Maki then began to blush and continued with, “And maybe some of you saw or heard me start to cry after I wet myself, please don’t tell anyone?”

Angie surprised everyone by just saying out loud, “God abandoned me.” there was nothing else that she desired to say.

Kaede then looked at all of her friends and actually managed to come up with a positive thought about all of this and decided to share. “Hey…it’s almost like we share a really private secret. Don’t you guys think so?” Some muttered and half-assed agreement were sounded and Kaede took that as a cue to continue. “And if we share a secret, that means we are all closer than before, right?”

Maki turned to look at Kaede incredulously and asked her, “Are you seriously trying to convince us that because we all pissed ourselves in front of each other we are better friends?” Kaede pouted with a blush on her face. “Well when you say it like that…” Kaede began.

“I like the idea of that.” Kaede turned to look at Tsumugi who was no longer looking down at the floor, but was now back to her usual daydream state. “All of us share a dark and shameful secret that will forever bind us. Heeheehee, it sounds so cool!” They all slowly began to admit that maybe they were a little bit closer because of all of this. Kaede smiled at her friends. “Now, when we leave this shower, we will never speak of what happened in the dining hall again. It will forever be a secret we all share as friends, ok?” She then made the motion of a key turning over her mouth. The rest followed suit. “Alright then. Now let’s get cleaned up for real instead of just getting wet.”

“Yeah, we’ve all done enough of that today.” They all turned towards Miu. “What? We aren’t out of the shower yet!”

* * *

Kiibo stood in the girls locker room (He can enter both no problem because of his card key lacking a gender as he does), curious as to what the girls were up to now and learnt the real reason they all wet themselves in the dining hall. He felt quite guilty about making all the girls be humiliated like that. “I have to fix this…” Kiibo said under his breath and realized something. He then went over to the drying outfits that were hanging on hooks.

Kaede and the rest of the female student body of Gifted Inmate’s all walked out from the shower feeling refreshed after actually taking a real shower. They all stopped when they noticed laying out was a spare outfit, clean underwear and all, for each of them. Their room keys were laying on top of their clothes and in the middle of it all was a note that simply said “From a friend who wants to apologize.” Obviously whoever this was wanted to stay anonymous.

But the ~~idiotic robot~~ mysterious do-gooder forgot that whenever Kiibo printed something out of himself, he put a little pixel version of himself at the bottom right corner. 'Kiibo must have been the one who was in the bathroom.’ Kaede surmised, 'I know I should be mad at him, but in all honesty, I really do think the eight of us bonded from all this.’ Kaede picked up the note and simply said to herself “Apology accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I gotta add all 8 of the girls' names to the tags.


	3. Nature Documentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu learns a lesson. Also, Rantarou and Kokichi watch on.

Kokichi: “Here we see the wild Miu Iruma. Her scientific name is SHSL Inventor. Her specialties involve machinery, cloaking, and sex toys. She is easily recognizable for her large chest and thighs, loud mouth, messy hair, and habit to spit everywhere!”

Rantarou: “She is just lounging about in the cafeteria, reading a hentai manga that she wedged into a textbook about engines, a clever cloaking strategy so that she isn’t told to put that away by the more morally strong wild creatures, like the Gonta, or the Kaede. Heaven forbid, for her sake, the Kiibo, Kirumi, or Maki.”

Kokichi: “Even though she is enjoying that manga, as we can tell from her record for public masturbation, that not why she is here. But she is here, in waiting for a pay-off to a previous act…” 

Rantarou: "The Cafeteria doors slam and in walks an angry looking Kiibo, with his face covered in paint that looks like an orange tabby."

Kiibo: “Alright, who did this to me while I was in rest mode?” 

Kokichi: "Miu bursts out laughing and slamming her hands on the table, that she layed her very graphic graphic novel on."

Miu: “KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You should see yourself, you pussy-bot! I’m so glad I asked Angie to show me how to do that!” 

Rantarou: “Oh…Now we see the act and the pay-off. Miu seems to have agitated the SHSL Robot, or in layman’s terms, Kiibo. Miu is cackling and having a great amount of enjoyment from Kiibo’s suffering. But she forgets, one of Kiibo’s biggest personality traits is that he has a temper, and doesn’t get humor. So let’s watch this unfold, shall we? Kiibo has begun to storm towards her, flinging empty tables out of his path. He looks dead set on getting close to Miu."

Miu: “E-eh? K-K-Kiibo, you know I was just kidding about painting you in your sleep, and the pussy-bot joke, right? It was just me being silly! Heheheh…heh…heh…”

Kokichi: “Ah, the first chip in Miu’s natural cloak. Miu’s natural traits are a prickly, crude exterior, covering a cowardly, pathetic little baby. This is her biggest strength, but also her biggest weakness, for she will get herself into trouble and not be prepared to handle the consequences.” 

Kiibo: “I don’t care what kind of joke this is, Miu. You broke into my room, invaded my privacy, and took advantage of my body at my most vulnerable. You are in trouble, and you aren’t going to get off easy this time.” 

Rantarou: “Oooooh…Kiibo seems serious. How will Miu react this time? She has a very distinct multi-stage process she always follows whenever she encounters any aggression.”

Kokichi: "Miu gets up from her chair, and looks at Kiibo like she is a baby deer staring into the headlights of a bullet train."

Rantarou: "Her lips are quivering, her knees are clacking together, her hands are raised in a defensive position."

Miu: “Kiibo, uh, uhm…as a way to say sorry, how about you can have all my money? Here! M-my whole wallet! It’s yours!” 

Kokichi: “We have entered Stage 1: Bargaining with money. Miu shakily pulls her wallet out, from between her breasts might I add, and offers it to the predator." 

Kiibo: "I don’t need money here for anything." 

Kokichi: "She seems to have failed in stopping him due to Kiibo’s logic, but he has slowed a bit." 

Miu: "Right, right, because of the whole, ‘Being locked in here’ thing! Hahahaha! You’re so smart Kiibo-sama~! How about all my Monocoins then? I’ve been saving them for a special occasion, but if you want them them, they yours whaddaya say?”

Rantarou: “Miu seems to have tried again with Stage 1, this time with flattery. She produced- again from her cleavage- a pouch of Monocoins, the local tender here. She is shaking it up and down, producing a jingling noise, as a feeble attempt to make them seem more desirable to Kiibo.”

Kiibo: “Kaede already gave me all I wanted from the MonoMono Machine, and when we go to the arcade together, she always pays. So I have no need for that either.”

Kokichi: “Wow, it seems Kiibo has brought up his mate, the Kaede Akamatsu, SHSL Pianist. She is a very kind and confident creature, an Alpha of any pack. She loves to shower her pack-mates with gifts and pays for their trips to fun places. Kiibo and Kaede are usually quite tight-lipped about their relationship, Kiibo even more so. He must be extremely distracted with his rage to just offhandedly mention their dates like that.”

Rantarou: “It seems that her second attempt at bribery failed as well. Miu is going to have to enter Stage 2 pretty soon if she wants to escape certain doom.”

Miu: “Well, how about I build you something, to help clean yourself? I know you get trash and dirt all mashed in between your plates. It would make it so much easier for you too do alone. If not that, is there anything else you want, I’m all yours! You name it!”

Kokichi: “And here we are. Stage 2: Trading of Goods/Services. Miu’s knack for machinery is a way for her to create something as a 'favor’ for her predators. But will this be enough to stop Kiibo from advancing any more than he has? He has stopped, but seemingly only to humor Miu.”

Kiibo: “Kaede cleans me out. She likes to do it, believes it helps us become more comfortable with intimacy and expressing feelings to each other. I don’t want anything else you could build me either, so don’t ask.”

Rantarou: “I can’t believe it! A second mention of his mate, and even one over their intimacy! He must be quite preoccupied to mention that! Kiibo needs to be cleaned quite often, and it is quite embarrassing and private to him. He becomes very sensitive during this, and even has been known to cry. This also is good for our research of the 'Kiiede mating ritual’ and what takes place.”

Kokichi: “It seems since 'Goods’ have failed, it is time for Miu to offer… 'Services.’

Miu: "Kya~ is it hot? It must be you, you cutie-pie! How about you let an expert help Kaede clean you out? It’s everyone’s dream to have two young, hot, and bouncy high schoolers to go to work on them at once. Kaede might even learn a thing or two.”

Rantarou: “Miu has begun to shed layers, removing 2 top buttons on her coat, revealing a healthy view of her assets. She has arched her body in a way to better show them off as well, with her arms wrapped underneath her breasts. This would work for most, but she forgets who she’s dealing with. In a way, this is more for herself at this point. We have all observed Miu’s 'interest’ in Kiibo, wishing to get closer, and her rude attitude towards Kaede when they were discovered to be mates.”

Kiibo: “Wha-wha…”

Kokichi: “Could it be? Could Kiibo truly desire two times the 'woman’s touch’ when it comes to his cleaning?”

Kiibo: “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?”

Rantarou: “Afraid not. He seems mad. Literally steaming, in fact.”

Kiibo: “Are you saying Kaede isn’t good at answering to my needs? She’s an amateur? I’ll have you know, Kaede is so much better at cleaning me then you’ll ever be!”

Kokichi: “Well, there is the first strike to Miu from Kiibo. But not a physical one, one to her pride. Stage 2 is a failure.”

Miu: “I…I…I…!”

Rantarou: “Miu is thinking as fast as she can, looking for a way out as Kiibo has resumed his advance.”

Kiibo: “This is the last straw Miu! I’m teaching you a lesson!”

Miu: “I’M SORRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAH!!!”

Kokichi: “Ah, the final stage. Stage 3: Begging. This stage is very short, but very passionate. She has fallen to her knees and began to cry.”

Miu: “I’M SORRY KIIBO-CHAN-SAMA-SENPAI!!! I’LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING! I JUST WAS PLAYING A PRANK! I DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT, I SWEAR! PLEASE JUST LET ME LIVE ANOTHER DAY AND NOT DIE AS A PATHETIC VIRGIIIIN!”

Rantarou: “Oh my word! Miu has revealed a secret I never would have guessed with her robust personality and looks. She has nothing left but the reliance on pity, it seems. She is ready to lick Kiibo’s boots. Showing Miu Iruma’s true survivor spirit.”

Kiibo: “No. I am not letting you keep on doing this. Cry and beg, and expect to get away with your problems! I am going to teach you a lesson in humility, here and now.”

Kokichi: “Kiibo is steps away, he is reaching out to her…is this the end of Miu?”

Miu: “Mommy?”

Kiibo: “Excuse me?”

Miu: “Are you my mommy?”

Kiibo: “…”

Rantarou: “It seems, we might have just reached a new, unheard of stage. Stage 4: Total Mental Breakdown.”

Miu: “Mommy, I don’t feel good! My tummy hurts! Give it a kiss and make it feel all better please!”

Kiibo: “Miu? What are you doing? If this is some kind of joke, it isn’t funny. Just weird…”

Miu: “Joke? I like jokes mommy! Tell me one!”

Kokichi: “It seems her mind has completely shut down and rebooted. Starting back from infancy. Amazing. She believes Kiibo is her mommy and is crawling on all fours around Kiibo’s feet.”

Kiibo: “I, I’m not falling for whatever this is, Miu! I’m not gonna let you out-smart me. So stop acting and-”

Miu: “Mooommyyy! I gotta go! Uguuuuuu! Uguuuuu!”

Kiibo: “Why are you clutching at yourself like that? Go where? You aren’t making any-”

Miu: “Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh~”

Kiibo: “Oh my god!”

Rantarou: “Crickey! Miu Iruma just started to wet herself over Kiibo’s boots.”

Miu: “Mommy! I gotta go more! Unnnf!”

Kiibo: “What the fuuuck?”

Kokichi: “Miu Iruma has begun to clutch at her stomach, bend over and put her face into her own puddle of urine, and has shit her pants! I can see the bulge in her panties from here! Kiibo is at a loss, His ahoge has gone from a question mark, to loosely hanging over the side of his head.”

Miu: “Mommy! hic hic I had an accident!”

Kiibo: “Oh my god! I broke Miu! I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to hang her up so she couldn’t get down and Tenko could look up her skirt, or make Maki put a bar of soap in her mouth, or tell Tsumugi to shave her head! Not melt her brain! You stay right here Miu! I-I’ll get Maki! She’ll know what to do! MAKI!”

Rantarou: “And Kiibo has peeled out, going to look for Maki Harukawa, SHSL Caregiver. Kiibo will need all the help he gets, now that he and Kaede have a baby to look after. Will Miu ever revert to normal? Possibly not. But all we can do now is ho-”

Miu: “Kyahahaha! That sucker!”

Kokichi & Rantarou: “…What…?”

Miu: “Who would fall for that shit? I reverted into a baby? You kidding? How could I still talk if I was a baby? Dumbass…Looks like my golden brain cell has prevailed once again! Even if I had to piss and shit myself but hey, I had to go anyway.”

Kokichi: “You were faking it? That whole thing, the crying, the pleading, the dying a virgin? No way! I’m an expert liar and I couldn’t see through that…I wasn’t really noticing during the breakdown, but you were genuine for the rest!”

Miu: “S-shut up! It doesn’t matter, all that matters is I’m gonna get out of this scott free. Y'know why? Because I’m Miu-daddyfucking-Iruma! The smartest woman in the world! Now, time to escape before those bozos get back he-"Kaede: "You said she’s in here?”

Miu: “Shit!”

Kiibo: “Yeah, right in there, but watch out, she made a mess…”

Kirumi: “I’ll get on cleaning it right away!”

Kiibo: “There she is! Right where I left her. But…she wasn’t standing before…”

Miu: “Uhhhh…Look at me mommy! I can st-aaaaaaahhhh! I fell on my tushie! Waaaaahhhh!”

Maki: “Geez, she really is off bad…”

Kaede: “What can we do, Maki?”

Maki: “I’ve read a bit on child psychology. This is classic mental regression. Her brain couldn’t handle the stress it was under and seems to have gone back to an earlier stage in life. It’s not 100%, it’ll vary on what it is that she can and can’t do. That’s why she can still speak.”

Kiibo: “Oh…Miu…This is all my fault sniff sniff I was too harsh on you…If I just eased up, you would be fine. But don’t worry! Daddy is going to take care of you until you are better!”

Miu: “Wha…?”

Kiibo: “I said I’m daddy, not mommy.”

Kaede: “Mommy will be me, I guess. Kiibo, I want to be there for you and Miu, so until she’s normal, I’ll be right there too!”

Miu: “I-I-”

Maki: “It’s not instantly fixed like in a sitcom, y'know. She’ll be stuck like this for years, decades even. She might be an 80-year-old baby. Are you ready for that?”

Miu: “80 years-old?”

Kiibo: “Is it really gonna take that long to heal?”

Maki: “At least a year or two. But that’s a miracle case.”

Miu: “At least…?”

Kiibo: “I…I don’t care how long it will take! Miu is my responsibility! I’ll never leave her side for a second!”

Miu: “Never…?”

Kaede: “Me too! We’ll watch over her as her mommy and daddy. Even if that means for the rest of our lives!”

Miu: “The rest of…our lives?”

Kiibo: “What is up with all this repeating? Aw well, at least you can talk. And I guess this is pretty grown-up stuff. A baby like you can’t keep up.”

Kaede: “Oh god, she smells! Let’s give her a nice family bath! The three of us together! Maki, while we clean her up, could you get us our supplies, like diapers and everything?”

Miu: “D-diapers?”

Kaede: “That’s right baby, can’t have a baby like you making messes where ever you please! Coochie Coochie Coo!”

Maki: “Yeah, I’ll find what you need at the clinic and things. Baby food, diapers, a crib, new clothes can probably be sown by Tsumugi… Let me handle this. You three clean up.”

Kiibo: “Okay! Say bye-bye Miu! We’re gonna get you nice and clean, not a spot will be missed!”

Miu: “Wha?”

Kaede: “Don’t be embarrassed baby, we’ll be naked too! It’ll be a nice bonding moment for our new family!”

Miu: “W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

Maki: “Aw man, she must really be needing to get out of those dirty clothes. Hurry up you three and get on out of here.”

Rantarou: “…”

Kokichi: “…”

Rantarou: “And with that, Miu Iruma now has a new life, due to her fear of being punished. Karma comes for us all in the end, and we all face judgement one day. Speaking of doing the right thing. Think we should tell them Miu is fine and doesn’t need to be a baby for years?”

Kokichi: “Eh…Fuck it.”

Rantarou: “Wanna get some sodas?”

Kokichi & Rantarou: “Panta Break!”

Korekiyo: “And with that, Rantarou Amami and Kokichi Ouma leave to drink their poisonous sodas. Completely guilt free of watching a young woman’s life be changed forever. How fascinating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I formatted this one a little differently. Let me know what you think of it.


	4. Magical Girl Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi goes to a con.

“Yes of course you can take my picture! No need to be embarrassed!”

“Thank you so much! This cosplay took a long time to make!”

“I love this series! It might be one of my favorites of the entire genre!”

Tsumugi walked through the convention hall with a spring in her step. Today might have been the best day she spent ever spent at a con, if not her entire life. It was so much fun! She got to go to some panels and asked her favorite creators questions about the worlds they crafted, meet up with a bunch of fellow fans, and get a bunch of exclusive merch. And she was doing all this she was cosplaying as the main character of her favorite magical girl, in her iconic dress. Tsumugi perfectly recreated the outfit herself, getting every complex and frankly impractical detail correct. She loved nothing more than breathing life into the characters she loves with every fiber of her being. The character she chose to cosplay as this time actually had her hair color and glasses, so she saved herself some trouble there.

As she walked, she noticed a bathroom come up on her left and decided to walk towards it so she could make use of its facilities. While Tsumugi didn’t really have to go too bad, only having a minor urge to pee, she knew how long it takes to remove her outfit and the disastrous results that could come to be if she decided to wait until the issue was urgent.

Right when she entered the bathroom’s doorway, Tsumugi was startled by an angry voice shouting “Hey!” to her. She turned towards the voice and felt a pit in her stomach and an ache in her bladder as looked out to see an extensive line of other female con-goers; all of them were very visibly desperate for relief and annoyed at Tsumugi for trying to bypass the line. Tsumugi stuttered as she squeaked out an apology for not noticing them all earlier and seeming like a total normie at her first con for not realizing there would obviously be a line. She proceeded with her walk of shame past all the other girls ahead of her in line and cursed under her breath as she saw at least 8 other girls all enter the line before she could get to the end and secure her space.

And so began the trudging through the line, traveling at a snail’s pace all for the sake of a few minutes of relief. Tsumugi’s stomach started to rumble as the big lunch she had at the convention’s food court seemed to come back and bite her in the ass. ‘Why did I have all that sodaaaaaaaa…!?’ She internally sobbed as she crossed her legs and applied pressure to her groin with her hands. She wondered if she could find some hidden away corner in the con hall to strip down and make someone on the cleaning crew’s life a lot harder, when suddenly her salvation appeared before her. It was glorious. She became the first in line without even realizing it. Then as someone came out of the bathroom, she felt a wave of relief ('Don’t get too relieved now girl.’ Tsumugi thought to herself.)

As she entered the bathroom doorway, a voice called out to her for the second time, briefly making her wonder if this bathroom is haunted and just doesn’t like her specifically. “Ms. Shirogane, there you are!” It was a staff member in charge of the convention, they seemed very relieved, a feeling everyone but Tsumugi apparently gets today, to find her. “Sorry to interrupt you miss, but you are scheduled for a Q&A right now by your sponsors. You’re actually running late as of now…”

Tsumugi stood there for a moment and collected her thoughts. Thoughts that were all something along the lines of 'FUCK!’ 'SHIT!’ 'YOU SON OF A BITCH!’ 'I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!’ and one 'Note to self: Next con, invest in diapers…’

Once she got herself back together, she smiled at the staff member and said “Alright then, lead the way.” As she followed after them, she turned to give one final look back at the bathroom and swore to herself, the bathroom, the heavens above, and her pants. 'I will make it back. No matter what!’

The panel was torture. Pure, unadulterated, torture. They put so many drinks down right in front of her in case she got thirsty. And to make matters worse she was extremely thirsty. So she drank some of the free drinks, feeling intense regret and imminent doom in the form of a flood coming. The people asking questions didn’t help at all either. They took too long asking their questions, made her pose in the same ways the magical girl she was dressed as did in the anime, somehow all of her poses seem to put intense pressure on her bladder, and the ones who asked for hugs hugged her too tight. She almost lost control when one of those who asked for a hug gave her butt a tight squeeze. (“T-tenko!?” “Kyaha! Tsumugi has such a good body despite never exercising!” “Security!”) But after all that, she managed to escape the panel with dry pants.

'Alright Tsumugi! We made it through! Nothing is going to stop us now! Ladies room ho!’ She pointed her clenched fist skyward and raced towards the bathroom. Luck seemed to have decided she deserved a blessing because when she arrived there was no line. She kept charging on through full-speed until she was in the bathroom and made it into the handicap stall. She was ecstatic when that stall was open because she needed it’s additional room to remove her complex outfit. Normally, Tsumugi would always dread having to strip down until she was in her birthday suit in public and then sitting on the toilet while still nude and relieving her aching bladder and now bowels. But in her current state, she was ready to go streaking if it meant there was a toilet waiting for her at the end.

After Tsumugi made sure the stall was locked, she began to remove her dress taking off every strap and piece of fabric until she could remove it and toss it to the ground. Now all that was left was her rubber under-suit. She lifted up her hair and grabbed onto the zipper, but before she could pull down. snap She stared at the zipper that was now in her hand and no longer attached to the back of her suit.

It was as if she was a character in an anime, staring down their death, fully aware of the impending doom, yet also aware of being completely powerless. Then her mind came back from the brink of despair and she began to try and get out of the suit. She tried pull at it, to tear it with her teeth, to break the zipper in half so she would be free, for anything to help her get free.

“Come on! Come on! Come… on…? What the?” Tsumugi froze as her need to pee seemed to disappear, she then heard a noise, and looked down at her crotch to find that the noise was coming from there. It was a hissing sound, and also the sound of heavy rain hitting a tarp. She also noticed how her legs were wet, and her ankles were completely submerged in some sort of liquid. And that liquid was rising up her legs. “Oh… I get it… I’m peeing myself. Huh.” Tsumugi’s brain seemed to give out on her as she was so confused as to what was happening in her pants. But now it was all coming together.

“That sound, must’ve been me peeing myself and my pee hitting the inside of the rubber tights. I get it. I must have… started going when the zipper broke, I was so caught up in trying to get it off, I didn’t even realize I was done for. I just… peed my pants… filled them up… like a little girl… heheh…”

Tsumugi in her dazed state decided she had nothing else to lose and let another need take care of itself. She walked over to the mirror in the bathroom stall that was over the sink, and pointed her butt towards it while she starred at the mirror. Then she just gave a small push, just a tiny amount of effort and that was all it took for her butt to start letting out fart after fart, each wetter than the last. Until she began to feel warm mess run down her legs and join the urine in her tights. She watched as the seat of her tights bulged out while she pooped, then they went back to hugging her ass once she finished.

It was amazing how if you didn’t know what she just did, you couldn’t even tell there was anything wrong. The tights didn’t look any different. Despite being filled with her waste.

Tsumugi then realized, she could get out of here with her dignity intact. She slipped back on her dress and just, walked out of the bathroom and the convention hall. She noticed that each of her steps were accompanied by a small squishing sound, but she was sure no one else noticed. She made it to her hotel room and shut the door behind her. No one stopped her, no one pointed, no one smelled the air and seemed grossed out. She made it. She somehow made it.

Tsumugi was about to begin cheering, when she realized something she very soon would need to deal with. “How do I get out of these tights? Oh well, at least I know I won’t have to worry about a bathroom break for a while…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a little too short, but I think if it went on any longer, it would have just dragged on and been a bunch of the same thing or just overall pointless things.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't make the rules.

Kaede ran through the seemingly-endless hallways of the prison school she and her friends were trapped in, frantically searching. "Come on... Come on!" Kaede looked everywhere she could. She was in a cold sweat, her body was shivering, tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's gotta be here, somewhere. I can't lose now!" Kaede was beginning to lose hope. But she was still fighting. She had to keep fighting, no matter what.

"This is no good! At this rate... I'll... I'll..." Kaede squeezed her eyes shut and her lips quivered. "I'll actually piss my panties! Ooooooooo there has to be a bathroom somewhere! I'll even go in a potted plant or a sink or something. Just anywhere that I can go that isn't on the floor or on myself!"

Kaede danced around, her legs squeezed together, hands pressed between her legs. She had been scrambling to find a restroom for what felt like ages to the desperate girl. There weren't even any doors that could have lead to a room where she could have maybe found something to ease her poor overworked bladder, only hallways.

Every time she felt close to something or she saw a door, it vanished right before she could actually get any closer to it. Was it a curse? A trick? Was this her punishment for breaking one of Monokuma's rules and she simply couldn't remember it? She really didn't hope so. She would much rather go out with some modicum of dignity, not from having her bladder exploding and proceeding to drown in her own urine.

Kaede fell to the floor. "Damn it! It's no use! I can't find anywhere to go. I'm finished... I can't hold out much longer. I'm gonna pee myself in the middle of the floor." She started to tear up and just when she was about to let the damn burst, she saw it.

A stick figure in a dress. The universal sign for women's restroom. God had truly smiled down on her wretched soul.

Without even a moment's hesitation, Kaede bolted for the door. The doorknob was stuck, but that wouldn't stop Kaede now. She jumped back from the door and charged at it, her shoulder making contact with the door. That force was enough for the door to burst open and for Kaede to finally be let into the bathroom.

"Toilet! ToilettoilettoilettoilettoilettoiletpottytoilettoilettoilettoilettoilettoilettoilettoilettoiletTOILET!" Kaede almost hugged the porcelain throne, rather than sat on it. But she knew time was of the essence. She rushed over to the toilet, wrenched down her skirt and panties so they were out of the way, sat down, and- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~! So much better!" Kaede had to stop herself from drooling from how good this particular piss felt. Once she got over the initial wave of ecstasy and relief, Kaede had on a big happy grin as she went about her business.

"So much better..." Kaede moaned into her pillow as she had the most realistic and relaxing dream. Her eyes slowly began to creep open and she began to slowly be aware of something.

"Why is the bed so wet? And... What is that sound? I-is something running down my thigh?" Kaede was full of questions as she tried to figure out what was happening and why did it feel the need to wake her up from her dream of peein-? 

Oh no. Oh no no no...

Kaede had gone from nearly passed out to the most awake she had ever been in a very short time. She finally got a much better grasp of her surroundings. The wet warmth growing around her in her sheets. All the different sounds; the hissing coming from between her legs, the liquid trickling into more liquid, and the sound of liquid hitting fabric. The smell of ammonia. Luckily, there was nothing for her to taste. Now all she needed to do was take a look.

Kaede reached over to her bedside lamp and turned it on to illuminate the room. She then lifted up her blanket, and lo and behold. Her sheets had a very large wet spot on them, centering where Kaede's hips were. To make matter worse, Kaede could see and still feel a small stream coming out of her pussy, leaking out of her soaked nightgown, and running down her thighs onto the bed.

Kaede had wet and was still wetting her bed. She couldn't even stop the stream if she tried. Her bladder had given up and was too tired to try and hold anything in anymore. And honestly, so was Kaede. She knows she should be embarrassed and ashamed, but she just felt tired. She really didn't want to have to clean her sheets. That's when she had an epiphany.

'I guess I could just... clean it up in the morning.' Kaede had decided on being lazy and somewhat unsanitary. She plopped herself back down with a ' _squish_ ' and proceeded to fall back asleep.

However, as soon as she fell asleep, another, very similar, dream began. Kaede's stomach began to rumble and she occasionally let out a fart. Kaede's night was about to get a lot more embarrassing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally wets the bed in one of these chapters! This is sort of a very predictable prompt. We've all heard of it before. But I still wanted to write it for Kaede.


	6. Bathhouse Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathhouse scene. Where's Man's Nut when you need it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of 8/9/2017, I re-did the ending to this chapter, as I found the original version of it to be sort of lack-luster. Hey, I wrote it at 8 AM, cut me some slack. If anyone read the original version, I would love to hear your thoughts if this new ending is better or not.

Angie Yonaga skipped towards the school bathhouse, dropping her empty soda-can into the trashcan out front of the doors as she had entered. Once inside the girls' bathhouse, she saw all of her friends already naked as the day they were born- they were born on different days, I just mean they were all naked- and entering the bath together.

"Hey Angie, you just made it, come on in!" Kaede was waist-deep into the bath's steaming water, waving at Angie to come join them.

"AHEM! Kaede, you should maybe get all the way into the water now if you are going to wave your arms like that." Kirumi stated with a blush as Kaede then looked down at the fact that she wasn't covering her chest anymore. She also then noticed Tenko was drooling at her now-exposed chest. Kaede blushed and splashed down into the water.

Angie walked towards the bath, stripping off pieces of clothing as she went. "Coming! Angie is so totally excited for this! God has been really working Angie hard with all of his visions, so a nice soak in the bath will be just what she needs." Right as Angie reached the edge of the bath she allowed her panties to drop down her legs and let her feet slip right through the holes, leaving Angie in the nude, she then entered the bath with all of her friends.

The girls sat there for quite some time, relaxing and talking about this and that, with topics ranging from how nice the water was to which boys did they like- a topic that might have been a big mistake considering that three girls liked the same boy and Tenko had a sour look on her face the entire topic- until eventually Angie interrupted them after beginning to feel the need to talk about something that was brought to her attention.

"Angie needs to pee really bad." They all turned to Angie when she said that with a sad and uncomfortable look on her face. "Oh dear," Kirumi had a sad look on her face. "Well, there is a bathroom right outside the bathhouse, so if you feel brave enough you can maybe run over there in just a towel if it's a real emer-"

"AAAAHHHH~! All better!"

Kirumi froze as did a few of the other girls. There was a moment of silence as they all processed what Angie did.

"ANGIE!"

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

"What the fuck!?!"

"Ew, I felt her do it on my leg!"

Kirumi, Tenko, Miu, and Tsumugi were not pleased to hear that Angie had added her urine to their bathwater and lurched back to the side of the bath furthest away from her. Kirumi continued on with her scolding of the artist. "I can't believe you basically relieved yourself all over us! You ruined this fun bonding experience and now we need to all get out so I can drain and sterilize the bath." At that point some of the others voiced their opinions.

"Wha?! I don't want to get out yet!" Himiko moaned, obviously too lazy too move from her spot.

"We don't need to jump to that drastic of measures just because she peed in the tub, it's not a big deal!" Kaede said, trying to be reasonable about the situation.

"I'm relaxing, do you know how hard that is for me?" Maki glared at the four who were making a fuss.

"What, you guys are ok with bathing in Angie's pee?" Tsumugi looked surprised at the three who wanted to stay in the bath.

"Don't tell me you guys are into this kinda shit, man I knew you had to have some wild kinks." Miu cackled at them.

"First of all, be quiet Miu. Second, it's unsanitary to remain in a bath with someone's waste in it." Kirumi stated her point with a stern voice.

"Himiko, if it's just a matter of you not wanting to get out yourself, I'm more than willing to carry you out." Tenko seemed to hope that was the issue for a number of reasons.

Himiko looked at Tenko with a tired expression "I want to stay in because who cares if she peed, I did it awhile ago, and nothing bad has happened." The four against peeing in the bath froze at that all over again, but this time, Tenko had an expression that was very different from when she learned Angie had peed. 

"Tenko's been bathing in Himiko's...pee?"

She glanced at the others in the bath and half-swam-half-waddled back over to Himiko's side and said "O-on second thought, Tenko thinks it's fine if we stay in the water, Tenko means, when you gotta go, you gotta go is Tenko right?"

Kirumi's expression was nothing short of aghast. "We've been sitting in the waste of two people? This can't get much worse..." Kaede blushed at that statement, and decided to come clean. "A-actually Kirumi, right as my hips went under the water, I might have... started peeing and even peed for a really long time. Like really long. Like, I might still be peeing."

Kirumi at this point became even paler than her normally very pale complexion as she came to a conclusion. "W-when you splashed down, some water...went into my mouth. You peed in my mouth. I swallowed it. I swallowed your pee. Oh my god..." She started to lean against Miu for support as she tried not to wretch.

"Girls, it's not huge deal! God is fine with peeing in the bath, so it must not be bad! Angie has been praying to God this whole time asking what to do, and she has the answer now: We all need to pee in the bath and make it a bonding experience!" Angie stood up in the bath, revealing her naked upper body with her arms stretched towards the heavens.  
Kirumi, Miu, and Tsumugi all reeled back at Angie's proclamation. 

"That would be so unsanitary! Every fiber of my being is screaming out about this whole situation." Kirumi seemed to be drained by this experience.

Tsumugi and Miu were about to back Kirumi up when suddenly, they all heard a relieved sigh come from a corner of the bath. Seven heads turn in shock to a relaxed-looking Maki who almost seems to have the beginning of a smile on her face. When she realized all eyes were on her, she returned to her usual glare and simply said, "What?" to the others. They all quickly responded with, "Nothing!"

Angie perked up after getting over the initial shock of Maki agreeing to go along with her plan. "Yay! Now we only need four more of you to pee and God will be pleased!"

She looked over at the one who was coerced into joining her side of the discussion, knowing she will be the easiest into coercing into doing this. "Tenko, you're up! Let it all~ out."

Tenko then froze as Angie called her name and paddled over to her with an expectant look on her face. "Tenko isn't really willing to-"

Angie then turned over to Tenko's shorter, sleepier companion. "Himiko, can you help me?"

Himiko then looked up at Tenko "Tenko, this is going to go on until we all do it, please?"

Tenko looked down at Himiko, shut her eyes tightly, then let out a small sigh. "Tenko...Tenko finished. And actually, it wasn't that bad!"

"Tsumugi, what am I gonna have to do for you to get you to pee in this bath and end this silly argument?" Angie was now leaning against the cosplayer, facing each other eye-to-eye and bust-to-bust.

"I-I don't think there is much you can do, Angie. I-I-I-"

"Oh Angie knows what to do!"

Angie then began to tickle Tsumugi under her arms. "A-Angie! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-you know I'm ticklish! AHAHAHAHAHA! Please stop, or else I'm gonna-! Oh no..." Tsumugi froze with a grim look on her face. 

"Ooo, it's warm around you now Tsumugi! Two more to go!" Tsumugi sunk down into the water, completely uncaring if the entire bath was filled with urine alone, with a bright blush on her face.

Miu stood her ground as Angie approached her. "Awwww no, you ain't getting me to piss myself! I'm not ticklish, I ain't bein' bribed by loli tits, and there's nothing you can do to make me-!"

Maki, having enough of this and wanted to get back to her relaxation, snuck up behind Miu and screamed a loud, angry roar into Miu's ear. "EEEEK!" Miu jumped in fear, a quivering mess of a girl.

Maki, not caring for personal boundries too much, reached her hand underwater and between Miu's thighs, forcing Miu to spread her legs slightly. Maki then turned to Angie and said "She's going." with the most uncaring tone.

"Welp, all that's left is you, Kirumi. I bet all this talk about peeing and the warm water surrounding us is just making you dying for a bathroom break. Go on~ let loose. We all did it." Angie had now grabbed Kirumi, who was about to make a break for it, and has led her to the middle of the bath.

"Yeah, it would be unfair of you to just get out of this humiliation." Tsumugi finally re-emerged from out of the water, a smirk now present on her face.

"If I had to wet myself, you have to wet yourself." Miu was right next to her now, making Kirumi flinch.

The maid soon found herself to be surrounded by her so-called 'friends.' They all expected her to take part in this stupid bonding exercise, apparently showing her naked body to all of them wasn't enough, now she had to empty her bladder into her bathwater and sit in it.

She gave them all a tired look, then relaxed as her bladder gave in and she began to release piss all around herself in a cloud of warmth. She had to admit to herself, it was nice. But she would never admit this to anyone else.

The others even let out a cheer as they felt Kirumi warm the water around them. "So..." Angie began, "How was it?" Kirumi opened her mouth to respond when suddenly, she slammed her hands into the bath and shot a cone of water into Kaede's face. 

Kaede opened her eyes and spit out a stream of water. She shot a deadly glare at Kirumi, who was now beginning to giggle at Kaede. "Hey, you made me drink some of your pee, so now I made you drink some of mine. It's only fair, Kaede." Kirumi smirked at her pianist friend.

Kaede didn't respond, instead she fired a splash of her own at Kirumi, however Kirumi was too fast and dived underwater. The splash meant for her instead hit Angie and Tsumugi. They turned to stare at Kaede and Kirumi, who had now resurfaced.

All eight of the girls began to stare at one another, sensing the shift in the environment. They were aware of what was awaiting them all. War.

"Splash fight!"

Meanwhile, outside the bathhouse, someone was watching this all transpire.

"Are these the sort of things boys like to spy on girls doing?" Kiibo asked aloud. "I see. I must admit that there was a lot about what happened that I found very appealing. And who would've thought that Kaede, Miu, and Kirumi all like me? Oh well, time to review all the footage I have recorded and see how I can use that to function more like a human." Kiibo walked out of the bathhouse feeling like he had learned quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, throw a cute robot in at the end. And you probably thought I was done. Nah, I'm just really unmotivated.


	7. Sleepover at Kaede's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Maybe, don't quote me on that. This is super short-notice, even more so than my usual fics. So don't expect anything super long.

About 30 minutes after the nighttime announcement, Kaede was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door and found Kiibo standing on the other side of it with a nervous look on his face. "H-hi there Kaede. I seem to have lost my room key. When I asked the Monokubs about it, they just seemed to disregard me and made a bunch of lewd comments while Monokid beat up Monodam for a bit until they all just sort of left without answering my question. The point is, can I maybe come in and spend the night with you?"

Kiibo noticed Kaede's flash with uncertainty and worry at the mention of Kiibo staying the night. Was she really that worried that he was going to kill her? Kiibo thought she trusted him...

'I suppose it's a good thing she's cautious of me, it'll keep her safe. But why did that look hurt so much?'

Kiibo's thoughts were cut off by Kaede answering him with an almost frightened tone in her voice, "Y-yeah! I suppose you can stay with me for the night. I am the leader after all, so I should be the one to help you in your time of need!" Afterwards she let Kiibo shuffle into her room where she sat down on the bed and began speaking to Kiibo once he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"So! I guess I'll sleep in the bathroom tonight and you can take the bed for yourself, sound good?" Kaede said with a clap of her hands and an extremely forced smile. This made Kiibo's ahoge form a question mark as he responded to Kaede's proposition.

"It's true I plan to enter sleep mode tonight so you don't feel anxious about my presence looming over you all night, but I doubt I need the bed more than you. You can sleep in the bed tonight. I'm fine with even sleeping on the floor or in the closet if you wish."

Kiibo watched as Kaede was about to respond with her forced smile when the both of their Monopads went off. A new rule had just been added.

" _All students can only go to sleep in a bed during night time_ "

Kaede's face turned paler than Kiibo's. "Well," Kiibo began, "it seems that Monokuma has decided you and I have to share a bed tonight. Maybe I should just leave. My apologies for bothering you." Kiibo turned towards the door and took a step towards it before Kaede grabbed his arm, stopping him in place.

"Kiibo you should stay. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while you stayed outside until morning. As much as I'm uncomfortable with the idea, I think we should just share the bed tonight." Kaede and Kiibo stood there for a while, flustered and apprehensive.

'This will be my first time sharing a bed with someone, I've never even shared one with Professor Iidabashi...Is that why I'm so tense right now?' Kiibo was so lost in his own head, he didn't notice the look of dread on Kaede's face, as if she's staring down her impending doom.

* * *

Once Kaede finally finished getting ready for bed and changed into her Pajamas, she and Kiibo crawled into bed together. They said their goodnights to each other with equally awkward tones before eventually dozing off. Once Kiibo was fully in sleep mode, he found himself by the pool. Confused, he began to search around in an attempt to get a better bearing on his situation. "What? How did I get here? Wait a second...am I...dreaming?" Kiibo asked aloud, before sporting a joyful grin. "This is amazing! I've never dreamt before! Once I get out of this school, I've got to tell Professor Iidabashi, he'll be ecstatic!"

"Kiibo~" A familiar voice called out to Kiibo, causing him to follow the sound of the voice with his gaze, leading him to the pool where Kaede was swimming. Naked. Looking at Kiibo with this sort of look he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Kiibo's eyes almost cracked apart when he realized that Kaede was skinny-dipping right in front of him. "Gah! Kaede! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to look at...I'll just go!" Kiibo was about to start sprinting out of the building until he felt a weight on his arm that pulled him into the pool with a sizable splash. Once Kiibo surfaced, he realized he was puled in by Kaede, and now they were almost touching. And to make matters worse, Kiibo's clothes disappeared now too, leaving the both of them naked and only about an inch apart. Kiibo had decided he didn't like dreams.

Before Kiibo could do or say anything, the naked-dream Kaede said something that made him freeze up. "You know Kiibo, I think you're really cute. And I like you a whole lot..."

"Yo-you do?" Kiibo's piercing blue eyes have now locked onto the lovely mauve ones Kaede has. Something about this sudden confession made him, really happy.

"Mhm, and I know you like me too~" Kaede said with a tone that was nothing short of confident.

"How do you know that?" Kiibo responded, utterly confused.

"This is a dream Kiibo, I'm in your mind." Kaede bluntly stated.

"Oh." Kiibo didn't know how to react. This was his first crush. He didn't even know about it until just now. And here he was, floating there naked with the object of his affections, his literal dream girl. Who was also naked. So he just did what he thought was right. He pressed his lips against hers.

Kiibo had now decided he was wrong about dreams. He also noticed just how nice it was to swim for the first time in his life. The water was...really warm...

* * *

Kiibo's eyes shot open in Kaede's bed, much to his disappointment. He looked over at Kaede and noticed she had a peaceful, and lazy looking smile. She seemed to be having a relaxing dream of her own. He then noticed the wet, warm feeling of the pool in his dream hadn't left him now that he was awake again. It seemed to spreading all over his waist and the area around there. Kiibo lifted up the blanket he and Kaede were under to investigate and realized the bed was soaking wet. He put two and two together. Kaede, his crush was a bed-wetter. No wonder why she was so worried about letting him sleep here. At least this meant she wasn't afraid of him. Kiibo was pulled out of these thoughts by the sound of Kaede stirring, her eyelids beginning to flutter open.

Kiibo had the feeling that his night was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh... I don't know what to say here. Sorry the first fic here doesn't actually involve her wetting the bed? But I will probably write one of her doing that soon. As for the title of this chapter, I called it Kaede's Secret as a sort of play on Victoria's Secret for two reasons. One, it's about what Kaede wears under her skirt. And two, Victoria of Victoria's Secret was actually incontinent, at least I have heard that before so don't quote me on that for your history paper.


End file.
